The present invention relates to use of shutters or doors on the side rear of a burn-in oven that will cover the slots through connector portions of burn-in-boards for coupling to test circuits. All end connector portion of the board protrudes out of the oven, for connection of the test circuits to power and to carry signals indicating the temperature and other characteristics of the integrated circuits on such boards. The shutters or doors cover burn-in-board slots that are not being used so heat from the oven does not escape, and air flow is also controlled.
The use of burn-in-boards for testing integrated circuits and circuit packages has advanced over the years. The burn-in ovens that are in use will support a number of individual boards, with each board having a substantial number of individual integrated circuits for testing. These boards usually have one end or edge that is provided with connector portions that are electrically connected to mating connector portions leading to driver/receiver board that will control the power to the individual circuits, as well as receiving test information from the circuits and temperature signals for controlling the environment in which the circuits are tested.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,948 shows an environmental system for testing individual burn-inboards. At the present time, more forced air cooling has become desirable because of the increased power requirements of the circuits and the consequent heat that is evolved. Higher operating temperatures also are accommodated by the more recent ovens.
Generally speaking, the burn-in-boards are oriented horizontally, but have edges that extend through slots to the exterior to connect to suitable connectors for voltage regulator, driver/receiver boards or circuits.
One aspect of use in a multiple board oven is that the slots that provide openings for the contact ends of individual burn-in-boards may not all be used during a test sequence, and its desirable to close off air flow and reduce heat transfer from the heated enclosure into the connector area or portions of the burn-in oven.